


Deep Thoughts

by only_more_love



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: It's just another day at the Jeffersonian.





	Deep Thoughts

"So what have we got, Bones?"

As she leaned over and pointed at the bones, her scoop-necked blouse shifted. Lacey black bra. Nice.

"The short pubic bone, narrow sciatic notch, and small pelvic inlet suggest the victim was male." A quick glance at him. "What are you grinning about?"

He wondered how she'd react if he told her he wanted to take her on one of her empty examination tables. Probably more truth than even his blunt partner was ready to hear. "Nothing," he said, still grinning as he tossed his Jeffersonian badge in the air and then caught it.


End file.
